gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Artworks in GTA V
This page contains artworks in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. ''Grand Theft Auto V Pestcontrol-GTAV.jpg|'Pest Control''' (24/10/12) Beachweather-GTAV.jpg|'Beach Weather' (30/10/12) Trevorfranklinmichael-GTAV.jpg|'Trevor, Franklin & Michael' (12/11/12) Trevor-GTAV.jpg|'Trevor' (30/11/12) Vinewood Art-GTAV.jpg|'Vinewood' (4/1/13) Stop and Frisk-GTAV.jpg|'Stop and Frisk' (4/1/13) Franklin and Chop-GTAV.jpg|'Franklin and Chop' (4/1/13) The Trunk-GTAV.jpg|'The Trunk' (4/1/13) Gta-v-coverart.jpg|'Cover Art' (2/4/13) Cash and Carry- By Land-GTAV.jpg|'Cash and Carry: By Land' (15/4/13) Cash and Carry- By Sea-GTAV.jpg|'Cash and Carry: By Sea' (15/4/13) Trevor_Art-GTAV.jpg|'Trevor.' (13/5/13) Franklin_Art-GTAV.jpg|'Franklin.' (13/5/13) Michael_Art-GTAV.jpg|'Michael.' (13/5/13) Michael.Franklin.Trevor-GTAV.jpg|'Michael. Franklin. Trevor.' (13/5/13) PremiumDeluxe-GTAV-artwork.jpg|'Simeon Yetarian and The Premium Deluxe Motorsport' Screenshot-Lamar-GTAV.jpg|'Lamar' (4/7/13) Screenshot-Tracey and Jimmy-GTAV.jpg|'Tracey and Jimmy' (4/7/13) NervousRon-GTAV.jpg|'Nervous Ron' (13/8/13) Preparation-GTAV.jpg|'Preparation' (13/8/13) Artwork-Trevor-GTA V.jpg|'Trevor: Cut Here' (23/8/13) Artwork-Lester-GTAV.jpg|'Lester' (6/9/13) Artwork-TheHunt-GTAV.jpg|'The Hunt' (13/9/13) Franklin2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Franklin 2' (29/10/13) ChopArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Chop' (29/10/13) Michael2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Michael 2' (12/11/13) Amanda De Santa.jpg|'Amanda' (12/11/13) SimeonArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Simeon' (2/12/13) TraceyArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Tracey' (2/12/13) WadeArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Wade' (17/9/14) TonyaArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Tonya' (17/9/14) TaoChengArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Tao Cheng' (17/9/14) MaudeArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Maude' (17/9/14) DaveNortonArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Dave Norton' (17/9/14) DrFriedlanderArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Dr Friedlander' (17/9/14) Trevor3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Trevor 3' (17/9/14) Franklin3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Franklin 3' (17/9/14) Michael3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Michael 3' (17/9/14) BlitzPlayArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Blitz Play' (17/9/14) TheDesertArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'The Desert' (17/9/14) Trevor4Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Trevor 4' (17/9/14) Franklin4Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Franklin 4' (17/9/14) Michael4Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Michael 4' (17/9/14) StarletArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Starlet' (17/9/14) MFT2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Michael. Franklin. Trevor. 2' (17/9/14) MichaelRobbery-GTAV.jpg|'Robbery' 0051.jpg|The Pilot & Buzzard featured on the official Box Art Artwork-9FChase-GTAV.jpg|9F featured on the official Box Art Masks-GTAV.jpg|'Blitz Play' (Litograph) 640px-GTA_V_Artwork_-_Artwork_de_Dave_Norton.png|'Dave Norton' (Loading Screen, missing FIB Buffalo) Gta5-artwork-40-hd.jpg|'Wade Herbert' (No Logo) Artwork-Tao-GTAV.jpg|'Tao Cheng' (Pre-Release Poster) Artwork-ASimeonYetarian-GTAV.jpg|'Simeon Yetarian' (Pre-Release Poster) Artwork-AmandaDeSilva-GTAV.png|'Amanda De Santa' (Pre-Release Poster) BTs-NNlIQAAirOa.jpg|'Tracey De Santa' (Pre-Release Poster) Gta5-artwork-41-hd.jpg|'Maude' (No Logo) Artwork-OfficerVasquez-GTAV.jpg|'Stop & Frisk' (Pre-release) BackgroundFranklinandChopArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Background of Franklin and Chop BackgroundVinewoodArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Background of Vinewood BackgroundTrevorArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Background of Trevor BackgroundStopandFriskArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Background of Stop & Frisk 9fFranklin3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'9F' NotSharingArtwork-GTAV.jpg|''This User is not Sharing Game Stats'' on Rockstar Games Social Club CEBoxArtArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Collector's Edition box art MoneyBagArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Money Bag gta5-artwork-85-hd.jpg|Artwork of Devin Weston gta5-artwork-84-hd.jpg|Lazlow Denise .jpg|Denise Clinton ArtworkGTAV_TrevorExplorarelpuerto.png|Scouting the Port GTAV_Artwork-JamesDeSanta.jpg|James GTAV_Artwork-FranklinTrevorMichael3.png|Franklin,Trevor & Michael ''Grand Theft Auto Online GTAOnlineBoxartArtwork.jpg|'GTA Online''' (23/8/13) GangShootoutArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Gang Shootout featured on the GTA Online Box Art SniperArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Sniper featured on the GTA Online Box Art ATVRaceArtwork-GTAO.jpg|ATV Race featured on the GTA Online Box Art BoatShootoutArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Boat Shootout featured on the GTA Online Box Art VehicleShootoutArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Vehicle Shootout featured on the GTA Online Box Art RifleArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Player shooting a rifle featured on the GTA Online Box Art PlayersArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Players featured on the GTA Online Box Art StoreHoldUpArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Store Hold Up featured on the GTA Online Box Art ParachutingArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Parachuting featured on the GTA Online Box Art LazersArtwork-GTAO.jpg|P-996 LAZER dogfight featured on the GTA Online Box Art AssistanceArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Assistance' GTAVart1.jpg|Shark Card Ad on Xbox Rewards GTAVart2.jpg|Shark Card Ad on Xbox Rewards GTAVart3.jpg|Shark Card Ad on Xbox Rewards GTAVart4.jpg|Shark Card ad featured in the Ill Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC. Beach Bum Update BeachBumArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Beach Bum' (17/9/14) BeachBum2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Beach Bum 2' (17/9/14) Capture CaptureArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Capture' (17/9/14) Capture2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Capture 2' (17/9/14) Valentine's Day Massacre Special ValentinesDayMassacreArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Valentine's Day Massacre' (17/9/14) Business Update BusinessArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Business' (17/9/14) High Life Update HighLifeArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'High Life' (17/9/14) HighLife2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'High Life 2' (17/9/14) I'm Not a Hipster Update ImNotAHipsterArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'I'm Not a Hipster' (17/9/14) Independence Day Special IndependenceDayArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Independence Day' (17/9/14) San Andreas Flight School Update FlightSchoolArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Flight School' (17/9/14) Last Team Standing Update LastTeamStandingArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Last Team Standing' (03/10/14) Festive Surprise FestiveSurpriseArtwork-GTAO.jpg|'Festive Surprise' Heists Update HeistsArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Heists' (10/03/15) Heists2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Heists 2' (10/03/15) Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 IllGottenGainPt1Artwork-GTAO.jpg|'Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1' Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Ill-Gotten-Gains-Part2-Artwork.png|'Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2' Freemode Events Update Freemode-Update-Artwork.jpg|'Freemode Events Update' Lowriders Gta V Lowriders Oficial Artwork.jpg|'Lowriders' Halloween Surprise Halloween-Surprise-Artwork-GTAO.jpg|'Halloween Surprise' GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals GTAOnlineExecutivesAndOtherCriminals-GTAO-Artwork.jpeg|'Executives and Other Criminals 1' GTAEaOC-GTAO-Artwork2.png|'Executives and Other Criminals 2' Festive Surprise 2015 FestiveSurprise2015-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|'Festive Surprise 2015 Artwork 1' FestiveSurprise2015-Artwork2-GTAO.jpg|'Festive Surprise 2015 Artwork 2' GTA Online: Be My Valentine BeMyValentineUpdate-GTAO-Artwork.png|'Be My Valentine' Lowriders: Custom Classics LowridersCustomClassics-VideoArtwork-GTAO.png|'Lowriders: Custom Classics' GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony GTAOFAFF-Artwork-GTAO.jpg|'Further Adventures in Finance and Felony' Cunning Stunts CunningStunts-Artwork-GTAO.png|'Cunning Stunts' Bikers GTAOnlineBikers-Artwork-GTAO.jpg|'Bikers' GTA Online: Import/Export ImportExport-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|'Import/Export' Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit SpecialVehicleCircuit-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|'Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit' GTA Online: Gunrunning Gunrunning-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|'Gunrunning' GTA Online: Smuggler's Run SmugglersRun-GTAO-Artwork.png|'Smuggler's Run' GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist TheDoomsdayHeist-GTAO-Artwork.png|'The Doomsday Heist' Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series SouthernSanAndreasSuperSportSeries-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|'Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series' Artwork-TransformRaces-GTAO.jpg|'Transform Races' GTA Online: After Hours 6b807d738c191496fa559f6fe6ac0b39fe171029.jpg|GTA Online: After Hours GayTonyArtwork GTAO.jpg|Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince Solomun-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|Solomun TaleOfUs-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|Tale of Us Dixon-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|Dixon TheBlackMadonna-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|The Black Madonna GTA Online: Arena War ArenaWar-GTAO-PosterOfficial.jpg|GTA Online: Arena War Artwork-AlanJerome-GTAO.jpg|Alan "Al" Jerome The Diamond Casino & Resort TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-PosterOfficial.jpg|'Diamond Casino & Resort' AgathaBakerArtwork.png|'Agatha Baker' TomConnors-GTAO-Artwork.png|'Tom Connors' GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO.png|'The Diamond Casino Heist' Category:Artworks Category:Media